My Last Stand
by Raven A. Star
Summary: ONE-SHOT. One last battle, one last stand. It all ends now for the dark lady. [COMPLETED]


**_Author's Note:_**_  
I feel very guilty for writing this story. (Sobs in corner). You'll find out why at the end. (Tears in eyes). One shot, again, and the coupling is BB X Rae. For all you CY X Rae fans, I got something for yah's in the works! XD_

_Enjoy. And…please…don't kill me. --'_

_-Raven A. Star_

* * *

"Raven look out!"  
  
Beast Boy could only watch as the mage was smashed into a nearby wall by the mighty arm of her father, Trigon. Raven's limp body fell to the ground in a heap as the red-scaled demon laughed menacingly.  
  
"Anger shall consume you!"  
  
Cyborg aimed his arm at the demon with the cannon ready to implode. "Anger won't be able to consume her if you KILL HER!"  
  
A blue beam shot out and contacted with the chest of the red-demon. He laughed menacingly as if it only tickled.  
  
"Foolish mortals! Nothing can stop Trigon! I am the most powerful in all the universe!"  
  
Starfire flew up with her arms wrapped around Robin's chest. Her eyes glowing bright, she released Robin so he could attack the demon head on. He took his bow-staff and swung, connecting with the temple of Trigon.  
  
The demon staggered a few steps back, but sneered. "Is that supposed to stop me!?"  
  
Robin grabbed several cherry bombs and threw them into Trigon's face. A bright blast filled the night.  
  
Beast Boy during the battle had been beside Raven trying to revive her. He patted her face gently and held her wrist to make sure she still had a pulse.  
  
"Please Raven, wake up. Please, give a sign." His eyes began to tear up when her breathing began to slow. His hands trembled as he dropped her pale hand at her side. "No, please Raven, don't!" A single tear ran down his cheek and slid into the corner of his mouth.  
  
'It's all a bad dream. Any minute now I will wake up on the floor in my room and Raven will be trying to wake me. She's alright, she's not dying.'  
  
"Beast Boy?"  
  
The changeling snapped back to reality when he looked down and saw Raven's violet eyes staring back at him. Her mouth was open slightly as if trying to get air. He placed his arm behind her head and raised her so she was leaning on him.  
  
"Are you okay Rae?"  
  
Raven's head rolled onto his shoulder as she breathed loudly. "I...I don't know, I can't..."  
  
"You can't what?" He pulled away and propped her up so her head was straight.  
  
"I can't feel anything..."  
  
He blinked questioningly. "Any emotion?"  
  
"No, I can't...I can't feel any pain, and I can't feel your touch..."  
  
Beast Boy's eyes widened. It was all a mistake, she wasn't going to end up this way. Not Raven, not the supergirl...  
  
_His supergirl._  
  
"Help me up, please."  
  
Beast Boy snapped out of his thoughts and did as she bidded. He had an arm around her to support her. However, she brushed him away as she floated a foot above the ground.  
  
"Please, don't. I need to do this."  
  
He reached out with a gloved hand. "No, you need to come back with me, back to the Tower so you can heal..."  
  
Tears began to show in Raven's eyes. "No, my father has been tormenting me and this world for too long, it ends now."  
  
She lowered herself and wrapped her arms around Beast Boy. "Even though I can't feel your warmth now, I...I want one last kiss..."  
  
"Raven, you won't die!" Beast Boy choked on his words. "I won't let you!"  
  
Raven leaned forward and placed a feathery kiss on his lips. He deepened it by pulling her closer. She pulled away as he wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
"I must go."  
  
She hovered a foot off the ground just as the other three Titans fell beside Beast Boy.  
  
Robin scrambled painfully to his feet. "He's indestructible! There's no way we can stop him."  
  
Raven pulled out a yellow communicator and held it out to Robin. "Take this Robin, it has been an honor to be with you guys."  
  
Robin's mouth fell as he took the compact. "What-"  
  
Raven was gone already. She flew up towards the evil that lay before her with eyes bright and hands glowing.  
  
Trigon sneered as the empath was up to eye contact with him. "Come to join me child?"  
  
Raven growled. "No. I will never join you."  
  
Trigon's eyes began to glow yellow. "Then anger shall consume you!"  
  
Black energy began to crackle around Raven's hands. "Not while I can still fight!"  
  
Trigon shot his eyebeams at her. She pulled up a force shield and the beams bounced off harmlessly. She chanted her mantra and shot a string of black bullets at him, all tearing at his scales. He cried out angrily. Taking a massive claw, he swung and dealt Raven a blow sending her crashing to the ground.  
  
The demon reached down and grabbed Raven and pulled her up to his face with his fangs showing off. "Anger shall consume you!"  
  
Raven bared her teeth. She pulled her hands free from his grip and held them out to his face. "Azerath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" A huge black beam shot out and sent her father staggering a few steps backwards. He released her and clenched his scorched face. "You will pay for that!"  
  
A black aura began to develop around the empath. "I'm just wishing that I've done this sooner!" Seconds later, black energy crackled all around the two. Black bolts of 'lightning' shot out of Raven's hands dangerously and uncontrolled. She released her anger, her tension. Everything that had been built up inside her for so long.  
  
She cut loose.  
  
She screamed as a massive black form shot out of her and developed into her signature raven and flew right at the enemy. It's mouth opened and a swirling mass of black energy shot out, blinding spectators and Raven herself. Trigon roared once as the energy wiped him out of existence.  
  
Beast Boy ran as fast as he could with his arms outstretched. He watched as his friend's body fell from the sky, broken and exhausted from battle. He caught her swiftly and laid her on the ground gently. Raven trembled slightly. 'She's still alive!'  
  
"Be-Beast...B-Boy..." A trail of redness was seeping out of the corner of her mouth onto the ground. Beast Boy shook his head.  
  
"Raven, what has he done to you!?"  
  
She smiled. "He's...he's gone...forever..." She spluttered as she coughed up blood.  
  
Beast Boy forced a faint smile. "Yes, he's gone."  
  
Raven gripped Beast Boy's hand. "I just...want to say...something to...you before I go..."  
  
The others crowded around as Beast Boy waited reluctantly. "Yes Raven?" Tears ran down his face, but he didn't care anymore. He wanted Raven to stay with him forever, but it wasn't going to happen.  
  
"I..." She cough blood up again, but much more violently. "I...I love you." She smiled on her last three words, but the smile soon faded as she froze. Her hand slid on the ground limply and her chest was frozen, half raised in a breath. Her eyes were glazing over, staring off into nothingness.  
  
Beast Boy closed his eyes with his head bowed. Reaching up to her eyes, he closed her lids with his fingers. "I love you too, Raven."

**_-The End-_**


End file.
